


【亚瑟王】烛火之下（兄弟骨科衍生＋麦西亚／沃蒂根）

by Ronan_0259



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017), The Other Boleyn Girl - Philippa Gregory
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronan_0259/pseuds/Ronan_0259
Summary: *《另一个波琳家的女孩》里的亨利八世和《亚瑟王》的尤瑟是同一个演员*于是就进行了时间操作：假如沃蒂根是亨利八世的弟弟*cp：Henry VIII/Vortigern，Mercia/Vortigern
Kudos: 1





	【亚瑟王】烛火之下（兄弟骨科衍生＋麦西亚／沃蒂根）

壁炉里燃烧着劈成四分之一份的圆木头，时而噼啪作响，火焰跳跃的影子在天花板上模糊不清。室内空气燥热，弥漫着汗水和说不清楚来源的咸腥味，闻起来像海水，可王宫距离最近的入海口也要相当长的一段距离。

几声微不可闻的低喘没入四柱床周围层层叠叠印着红白玫瑰章纹的帷幔，但屏风后的亨利.都铎还是捕捉到了。透过帷幔的缝隙，他隐约可窥见若隐若现的肉体。他再清楚不过了，那是沃蒂根公爵，他的弟弟，王国年轻的亲王。几个小时前一场近乎儿戏的宫变，甚至没人注意到王权在此时短暂的更替了；但后果就是英格兰与爱尔兰的王，亨利八世，如今被柔软的绒布绑缚起双手，被迫靠在他那张富丽堂皇的贵妃椅上，旁观自己弟弟荒唐的风流韵事。

地毯上扔着一把属于黑甲兵的佩剑，以及一些杂乱的衣物。沃蒂根近乎报复一样的将黑甲兵卫队长带上了那张属于国王的床，并一丝不挂地伏在柔软的床垫上，让大臣操他。

亲王身上除了一件深色的皮草披风，就什么都没有了。柔软的皮毛里裹着他苍白的躯体，两条大腿从底下伸出，皮肤都有些泛红，并笼着一层薄汗，像什么柔润的珠宝。他跪伏着，膝盖陷进柔软的天鹅绒床垫里，侧脸朝向另一边，于是国王只能隐约看到他被汗水打湿的深色头发，一缕缕的贴在后颈和脸颊上。随着卫队长的不断顶弄，沃蒂根被皮草覆盖的身体小幅度的起伏，并偶尔发出一两声呻吟。

亨利八世在屏风后看着弟弟这放荡不堪的模样，忽然很想掀开他身上唯一的那件皮草，看看他究竟是怎样被自己的卫队长操弄，双腿是否一直在微微颤抖、却因为想要竭力保持亲王的自尊而不向大臣求饶？国王听着弟弟的呻吟和肉体撞击的声音，竟有些要硬了。

可他始终无法理解为何沃蒂根忽然发起宫变，却仅仅是将他绑在自己的卧室里强迫他观看自己被一个大臣操，而未曾尝试夺取他的权力和冠冕？

与亲王不同的是，国王的卫队长盔甲齐全，带着黑色骑士手套的双手紧紧掐住沃蒂根线条流畅的腰，十指深深陷进去，钢铁冰冷又坚硬的触感让他感到疼痛，浑身颤栗，想要顺服又心生警惕。一方面，沃蒂根有些喜欢被强制进入的疼痛，又因为过于敏感的强烈自尊心而唾弃自己的堕落行径。

仿佛无穷无尽的进攻让沃蒂根精疲力竭，腰部酸软无力，几乎无法支撑身体，一个劲的下滑。卫队长一把捞起亲王的腰，近乎强迫地再次将阴茎插进去。突如其来的深入让沃蒂根毫无防备，带着轻微鼻音的哼声就滑出唇外。卫队长粗暴地抓着他漂亮的深亚麻色头发将他的头颅按在床上，这让沃蒂根动弹不得，侧脸只得紧紧贴着浸湿的床单。操弄时皮草从他光裸的背脊上滚落下去，于是屏风后的亨利八世完完整整看到了弟弟难得一现的躯体。

那是一具很漂亮的身体，肌肉线条流畅，没什么征战留下的疤痕，因此亨利八世同样难以理解为何弟弟从来不肯在他面前袒露躯体。哪怕是更衣时不小心撞到，沃蒂根都会为此大发雷霆。而此时，白惨惨的皮肤依然是苍白的像大理石，未曾因情欲而变得稍微温暖一点。腰上有深色淤青，大约是刚刚麦西亚留下的痕迹，在这样几乎透明的肤色衬托下格外触目惊心。

国王无法压抑自己的欲望，却无处纾解，内心燥火几乎要溢出来。而沃蒂根忽然扭过头来，视线锐利，丝毫不像是深陷欲望中的人。他的额头上爬着几缕湿透的发丝，因水分浸润变成比往日颜色更深的褐色。灰蓝或者灰绿的眼睛笼着雾气，亨利八世内心一惊，因为他看到沃蒂根在哭。

沃蒂根的眼泪是比独角兽的兽角更稀有的东西，亨利八世自己就鲜少见过弟弟哭泣，尤其是在他脱离幼儿时代后，永远骄傲的沃蒂根从不肯在任何人面前示弱。也许在伊丽莎白王后的葬礼上他曾哭过，但那一闪而过的几滴泪珠几乎可以忽略不计。可是此时，他竟难得放纵自己的情绪冲破倔强的防线，眼泪从侧边不断滑下，滚过鼻梁，一滴滴渗进床单里。

在他被绑在这儿之前，沃蒂根曾问他是否知道自己为什么要这么做。亨利八世以为这位只享有第三顺位继承权的弟弟想要的是英格兰与爱尔兰的国土和自己头上这顶属于历代英王的冠冕，谁知沃蒂根冷笑着否认了。如今看到弟弟的脸，他忽然想起来了，一个深藏的、连他也觉得不可置信的原因——  
在他迎娶阿拉贡的凯瑟琳之前，曾有一次在都铎庄园的藏书室里，和弟弟玩“捉迷藏”。说是少年人的游戏，其实仅仅是借口。藏书室是个鲜少有人光顾的地方，连空气里都积了厚厚的灰。

亨利把沃蒂根囚禁在书架和自己的身体间，而当时的沃蒂根勋爵双腿大分，跪坐在哥哥的阴茎上。这样的姿势除了难以挣脱外，还能让阴茎在肠道里插的更深。沃蒂根痛得想要大喊，却因为畏惧被路过的仆人发觉而死命地咬着嘴唇和舌尖。

亨利怕弟弟把自己舌头咬掉，好心将手指伸进弟弟嘴里，没想到沃蒂根反而不敢咬下去了，只敢僵硬的含着他还带着家族戒指的手指。湿软软的口腔裹着亨利的手指，无法吞咽的口水顺着嘴角滑落。沃蒂根无处发泄难忍的疼痛，只好拼命忍着，眼泪大滴大滴往下掉，落到硬木地板上。

一方面是坚硬的橡木地板让沃蒂根双膝发麻，另一方面他因疼痛和快感无力支撑腰部，想要挣扎却无处可逃，不小心反而坐得更深。他的一双手腕都被亨利禁锢在书架的某一格上，木质红白玫瑰章纹反复硌着他腕部的软肉，几乎将这图案烙进肉里去。

亨利八世只记得第二天时，沃蒂根不得不时刻将脖颈和手腕遮掩在衣服里，因为那些不正常的青肿会暴露兄弟二人不正常的关系。他因沃蒂根颤抖地无法拿起刀叉的双手而道歉，可沃蒂根原谅了他，并笑言接受兄长所赐予的一切——

于是这就是原因吗？在他十八岁时迎娶了阿拉贡的凯瑟琳后，又接连换了多位情人和王后，所以这玩笑似的宫变，就是沃蒂根的回应？“接受他赐予的一切”，却因太久未得到恩赐和回应而决意报复？

他大费周章的将国王囚禁起来，却不想要不列颠至高无上的权力，而是耀武扬威似的在王面前自慰，还把卫队长带上国王的床。亨利八世忽然回过神来，发现卫队长已经离开了。而沃蒂根赤身裸体的从床上挪下来，小心翼翼捡起掉落的皮草披回身上。他毫不遮掩身上的红印和不知属于谁的白浊液体，走到亨利八世面前，明明周身裹挟着浓烈的情欲和放荡气息，脸上也泪痕未干，神情却一如既往的冰冷骄傲，如同多年前在藏书室的那个沃蒂根。他问亨利八世。

“现在您想起来原因了吗，我亲爱的兄长，我的王？”


End file.
